


Aliens With Trapper Hats: Alternate Ending

by The_Lampman



Category: Aliens With Trapper Hats, Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acapella, Agent Zed - Freeform, Alternate ending to another fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Toaster-Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lampman/pseuds/The_Lampman
Summary: Yellow Diamond struggles to make it to Toaster before the biting cold of the winter kills her.An alternate ending to the third part of Aliens With Trapper Hats by Toonfreak.





	1. Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toonfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aliens With Trapper Hats 3: Short Stack!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740237) by [Toonfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak). 



> Yeah, this is an alternative ending to another fanfic... more specifically, it takes place during/after the fourth chapter (Winter) of Aliens With Trapper Hats 3: Short Stack! by Toonfreak. Be sure to check it out before reading this, 'cause otherwise, you won't get anything.

Act 1: Playing in the Snow

…and (as a final blow) all the power in the house was knocked out. 

Yellow Diamond awoke several hours later, shivering in discomfort. The house was dark and her electrical blanket was no longer working. The blizzard outside had stopped, but the snowing hadn’t. Looking out the window, Yellow saw the snow falling. Flakes as big as coins of the deadly substance fell from the dark sky. And it just kept on coming and coming and coming.

Realizing that she couldn’t stay where she was, Yellow left what little heat the blanket still held. Toaster. She needed to get to Toaster.

The small kitten slowly made her way through the cold, empty and dark house. The only thing keeping her company was the dark shadows, snowflakes dancing outside the window and her own sluggish thoughts. 

And the snow just kept on coming and coming and coming.

Yellow had often struggled with making it up the stairs. But this was the worst time yet. It was so dark that even her enhanced night vision, one of the few positives with this body, was almost useless. It was so cold that she could practically hear her muscles cracking from the exertion. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. 

And the snow just kept on coming and coming and coming.

By the time she made it upstairs, Yellow was exhausted. She was too weak to even shiver and shake anymore. She dragged herself forward, focusing on the one thought she could still muster: ’must make it to Toaster.’

Somehow, by calling upon the primal strength all earth animals possess, she made it to the ruby’s room. It was then that she realized something. The door… it was closed.

Outside, the snow just kept on coming and coming and coming.

She tried desperately to make a sound to let Toaster know she was there. But she couldn’t. No sound would leave her tiny throat. The stairs had stolen her last energy. She collapsed then and there. So close, yet so far. 

With the last of her strength, she looked up and out the window. The snow just kept on coming and coming and coming.

 

xxXXxxXXxx

Toaster woke up late that morning, later than she usually does. Despite her immunity to the cold, the environment was still taking its toll on the gem.

Apparently, it had taken its toll on the house as well, because the lights wouldn’t turn on, no matter how many times Toaster pressed the button.

Strange.

Toaster opened the door and began walking outside. Only to immediately stop dead in her tracks.

Outside the door laid a bright yellow kitten. Yellow Diamond!

Toaster knew she wasn’t the smartest rock in the canyon, but she quickly realized what had happened. The electricity had gone out, leaving Yellow’s electric blanket without any power. The kitten had tried to make it to Toaster’s room for heat, but… but…

Toaster immediately scooped the tyrant animal turned animal in her arms. She shook it, hugged it, yelled Yellow’s name, but to no avail.

The tiny creature slept beyond the flow of time. 

[Yellow Diamond]

[Ruler of Homeworld, Matriarch of Gemkind, Tyrant, Kitten, Beloved Sister]

[Status: Deceased]


	2. True Colors

Act 2: True Colors 

Yellow Diamond awoke the feeling of sunshine on her face. Slowly, the kitten opened its eyes to the world. And blinked one, two, four times.

She didn’t know where she was. The last thing she remembered… had she been with Toaster? Or maybe Acapella? Yes, that was it. She had been ’helping’ Acapella trying out some new earth cuisine. 

’Helping’ meaning ’wouldn’t stop bothering the pearl until she got some food.’

So how and why had Yellow come to find herself ’here,’ in this sunny field?

She supposed there were worse places she cold has found herself in. The sun was shining, a light breeze blew gently through her fur, petting her ever so gently. The ground was also rather comfortable, which was surprising because it looked like rainbow colored glass…

Wait. Rainbow colored glass?

Indeed, the ground she laid on was like a piece of glass. Rainbow colored glass.

Yellow stood up, scanning her surroundings properly for the first time since waking up.   
The rainbow ground was not a ground; it abruptly ended just a few meters to her sides. Forwards and backward however, it seemed to stretch out further than she could see, disappearing at the horizon, melding together with a cloud…

Wait. A cloud?

Indeed, clouds floated around the rainbow ground. This, combined with the fact that she could see nothing but sky on all sides and the steep edges led Yellow to conclude that she was high up in the sky.

What was Yellow doing on a rainbow high up in the sky?

A question she never thought she would ask herself. Then again, she had never considered the ’possibility’ that she would find herself trapped in the form of a small earth animal either.

Lacking any other options, Yellow decided to start walking. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Yellow wasn’t sure how long she had been walking for. An hour? An hour and a half?

Actually, it would have been closer to fifteen minutes, but that doesn’t matter. No, what matters is what she saw sitting a bit further down the road. 

A bird. A small, colorful bird sat on the rainbow ground. A bird Yellow recognized. 

”Chirp!” she cried out. As fast as her small kitten legs could carry her, she started running towards the parakeet. The bird sat perfectly still, head tilted and eyes locked on the yellow cat. 

”Chirp! Chirp, I-I…” Yellow stuttered as she finally made it to the bird. She was so happy to see her parakeet friend again, practically ecstatic.

But something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

The bird’s eyes… instead of large black pupils, they were white. Small, unblinking, blank white pearls.

”Hello Bananas,” said the bird. Her voice… it was so full of warmth. But those eyes…

”Oh my stars!” came another voice, also warm and welcoming. ”Yellow! You made it!”

Slowly, Yellow looked up at where the new voice had come from. Even though she hadn’t heard it for so long she instantly recognized that voice. Her eyes confirmed what her ears had told her.

Pink Diamond stood in front of her, smiling and practically jumping with happiness. She laughed and clapped her hands, undoubtedly to the funny face her sister, the cat must be doing. Her eyes too were white and blank.

This was wrong.

Pink, Chirp… they…

”Y-you’re… you’re dead,” Yellow whispered.

Large cracks spread from Pink’s gem with a sickening shattering sound and Chirp’s feathers sizzled and burned.

”Yeah, I went and got myself killed,” Pink said with a small laugh. ”I guess you couldn’t protect me after all, right Yellow?”

”You killed me.” Chirps voice cut like a steel blade through the air. The cold clashed with the warmth the air had previously held. 

”Me too,” said another voice behind Yellow. The kitten spun around to find a pearl standing there. A yellow pearl with large cracks in her gem.

”Me too,” said another pearl who had appeared next to the first one.

”Me too”

”Me too”

”Me too”

Soon, the air was full of voices crying ’me too’ around Yellow. Pearls, rubies, amethysts, and topazes crowded the rainbow ground. All had large cracks int heir gems and all had the same white eyes. 

Organics started appearing too. ”Me too, me too,’ they cried. Blood and gore covered what little was left of their bodies. They too had the same white eyes.

Yellow found herself reverting back to her old form, growing taller, soon towering over all the crying creatures around her. From high up, she saw the entire rainbow, covered in beings, all saying the same words.

”Me too.”

They were her victims. Everyone she had ever killed stood before Yellow Diamond.

She wanted to say something, anything. But her tongue was glued to her mouth, she couldn’t make a single sound.

Down falls Yellow Diamond from the rainbow bridge.


	3. Bad News

Act 3: Bad News

Agent Zed was not a man easily stressed, distressed or agitated. While he might not break any world records for keeping his composure in particularly pressing situations, his ears at MiB were not for nothing. 

Suffice it to say, he was not the kind of guy to get nervous over a phone call. 

Except when it came to calling people who were absolutely furious with him. Especially when they had hurt his face and… something else.

Though his greatest pain wasn’t the physical one. No, it was the guilt. What he had done to the ruby Toaster was… reckless, stupid, unacceptable and a bad idea in every conceivable way.

Still, this was something he has to do. Blue Diamond had called and asked for a status report on her sister, Yellow Diamond. The gem matriarch was currently serving a sentence on the planet earth in the form of a small kitten.

Her sentence was far from over of course; she was expected to stay a few years at least. A short time by gem standards, but a long time for a cat.

But Blue was, understandably, worried for her sister. And the tyrant in question was currently located in the home of the three aliens ’Acapella,’ ’Toaster’ and ’Gamma.’ If Zed wanted a status report on Yellow D, he had to go through them.

Which is why he now was waiting for the signal to go through, praying to whatever deity might be listening for it to be Toaster who picked up the phone. The ruby had been quick enough to forgive Zed. The keronian and the pearl on the other hand… If any of them answered the call, Zed would have to play it extremely cool and professional. 

”This is Acapella speaking,” came the voice from the other end of the line.

Zed had to use all his willpower not to reflexively cover his.. crown jewels.

…you know what? Screw it. Cut the bulls*it. The pearl had kicked him in the dick. There, was that such a big deal? Getting kicked int he dick was not a f**king joke, no matter what stupid American slapstick comedies wanted you to believe. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. Did he deserve? Yes, definitively. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to make a joke out of it. 

”I’m so sorry please don’t cut me off,” he blurted out into the phone.

”Wha- who is this?”

”Sorry,” Zed excused himself. ”This is Agent Zed from the MiB. I was hoping I could talk to Toaster. It’s about the kitten I gave her.”

”The cat…?” The Pearl's voice suddenly tensed up. If he hadn’t known any better, Zed could have sworn she was about to start crying.

”Yes, the cat. I’m sorry, I know we’re not exactly on the best of terms right now…”

(please don’t kick me again please don’t kick me again)

”…but this is important. Could I talk to Toaster, please? I understand she’s the one who primarily takes care of the cat.”

Agent Zed had lived through his fair share of crises. Alien invasions, that stupid hard-to-kill-reptile, the debacle with Yellow Diamond’s trial, divorce… the list could go on.

But these words the pearl was about to say next might have been the single most panic-inducing sentence he had ever heard.

”The cat… Yellow Diamond is dead.”


	4. Wrath

Act 4: Wrath

”Your sister is dead.”

Four words.

That was all it took to destroy her.

Four measly words were all it took to destroy Blue Diamond.

She had called Agent Zed at the MiB to get a check on her sister. She knew she was in good hands; the rag-tag group of aliens had proved themselves to be quite capable. Blue knew she would miss her sister, but hey, the punishment would only last a few years, a blink for a Diamond! Perhaps her sister would finally calm down a little from her visit to earth too.

”Your sister is dead.” 

And now that damned speck of rock had claimed the life of another one of her sisters. First Pink and now Yellow…

”Your sister is dead.”

The last time she heard those words, Blue had shut down. Crushing sadness had taken her, drowning her in sorrow. Barely had there been a day where she hadn’t mourned Pink. Not a day had passed without tears rolling down her cheeks, occasionally hitting her pearl, who never complained.

But now… no sadness filled Blue Diamond’s heart. No longer did grief strain her chest or cloud her mind.

”Your sister is dead.”

No, no sorrow. No longer did the gem in her chest beat with sadness. It was burning. Burning, smoking and turning. Burning with anger.

Anger and hatred. Hatred for the earth, for the humans, the galactic council. Hatred for Rose Quartz, the Crystal Gems, Toaster, Acapella, Gamma. Hatred for every last filthy organic in the universe. 

Hatred for the very universe which seemed so determined to take everything from her.

”Your sister is dead.”

She understood now. She got why Yellow had become the way she was. Right now, Blue wanted nothing more than to seek out every last ruby, yellow pearl, keronian and human and grind them into pieces between her fingers.

”Your sister is dead.”

With a scream that could wake the dead from their sleep, Blue reached out and punched the screen in front of her into pieces.

”Pearl!” she called out.

”Y-yes, my Diamond?” the tiny gem servant said. She had taken cover behind Blue’s throne, obviously scared of the wrath of her master. 

”Call every last Emerald in the galaxy here,” Blue commanded. ”Tell them to bring every ship, soldier, and weapon they have. And then…”

”My Diamond?”

”Your sister is dead.”

”And then we attack the earth. I want that planet gone, erased from existence within the next moon cycle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ending! I had originally planned to make a few more chapters set a few years in the future, to show what happened after Blue Diamond attacked the Earth. I also really wanted to give the main trio of Toaster, Acapella, and Gamma some more screen time. Especially Gamma. He doesn't even get a speaking line here.
> 
> But then I thought about it a little. You see, I wrote these four chapters one evening on my phone, and posted directly in the comment section of AWTH. Aside from some editing, spellcheck and adding a few sentences here and there, they remain mostly unchanged. It was a very spur-of-the-moment thing. I guess it felt like I was removing some of the magic by adding more chapters after the original four.
> 
> So yeah. Cliffhanger. I suppose someone could pick it up where I left and write a continuation of this alternative ending to another fanfiction...


End file.
